Leaving Me
by SoulSpirit9440
Summary: He said he was going to come back. He even promised it. But he didn't. Why not?


**This is my second one-shot of Gold x Crystal! **

**Me: **_Yay! I get to do another! (Cheering)_

**Crystal: **_Wait, what?! Another one?! (Shouting)_

**Gold: **_Sweet. I'm in the spotlight again! (Smirking)_

**Me: **_Actually, this was more based on Crystal. (Shrugging)_

**Gold: **_That's just cruel, lady. _

**Crystal: **_Oh shut up. The last one was about you. _

**Gold: **_Yeah, but the title was **your** name!_

**Me:** _Somebody do the disclaimer already! Stop flirting!_

**Crystal:** _WE. AREN'T. FLIRTING. (Saying through gritted teeth)_

**Gold:** _Like before. **SoulSpirit9440 does not own Pokemon.** Happy?_

**Me:** _Yes. Yes I am._

* * *

Crys! Crys! Hey! Super-Serious Gal!" A loud, cheery voice shouted. It belonged to a grinning, spiky black haired boy with gold eyes.

A dark blue haired girl with crystal-colored eyes turned at the voice. "What is it, Gold?" Her voice was annoyed, but despite that, she was smiling.

The black haired boy showed her a paper, grinning widely. "We got in! My team gets to go on that around the world tour for basketball!" He sounded like an excited little kid.

She laughed, and smiled brightly. "Good for you! You're actually good for something rather than making me annoyed!"

He pouted at that. "Oh, come on. I make things better for you! More fun, right?"

She shook her head. "Sure, if ya want me to scream I was born with this fate every time." She laughed out loud when he glared at her.

"Well, anyway. I'm leaving tomorrow morning," Gold said.

Her face dropped slightly, but she quickly recovered. He was leaving so soon? "Oh, okay then. I guess I should say good-bye now." She gave him a bright smile, despite that feeling in her chest.

He grinned at her. "Yeah, thanks for that." He paused. "Oh, and I promise I'll come back for you. So wait for me, okay?"

She forced a smile on her lips. "Sure. What are friends for?"

He nodded after a moment, which seemed weird to Crystal but she didn't say anything. He turned to leave and walked off.

It couldn't just end like this, could it? They were only friends. What was more she could offer? Hug him? She would probably die of embarrassment. So what?

It was at that moment when the blue haired girl did not want the black haired boy to leave. Seriously? It took her five seconds to figure that out?

She willed herself to move, but she was frozen in place. Scowling to herself, she bit her lip hard and raised her head. Gold was watching her from a few feet ahead. He grinned, and waved before going on his way.

There was that feeling in her chest again, and her head was hurting. Her eyes were getting teary, and she hated herself for being so weak. _When did she became so weak?_

Before she knew it, all that happy energy from before was slowly dying away. Heck, maybe she was dying. Her insides certainly hurt, mostly her heart.

She wanted to stop him. She wanted to call out. _She wanted…._

_But he was gone._

And she couldn't do anything about it.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

It was the regular day.

Crystal went through her daily routine, including the parts where she would look at her phone for certain amounts of time.

_Nothing._

He never called, emailed, or texted. Not even once.

She was feeling cold all of the sudden. Nothing seemed good anymore.

She couldn't believe how weak she was back then. _Why didn't she stop him?_

More to the point, _why didn't she move?_ Was she that scared of being rejected?

Wait, what? Rejected? What was she even trying to do?

* * *

** Seven Months Later**

"Oh, look. It's ," a snobby popular girl sneered. Her group of idiots who wear too much make-up laughed like the idiots they are.

Crystal said nothing as she continued on her way to her class. Her hands tighten on her books. Without Gold to defend her, she was getting more attention from the bullies.

"Whoops!" The girl pushed Crystal so hard that she slammed into the lockers, leaving her books to fly through the air.

Everybody in the hallways laughed with sheer delight.

The blue haired girl said nothing, biting her lip as she picked up her books. She paid a visit to the nurse after that.

_Come on, Crystal. You can do this._

* * *

**One Year Later**

Crystal sighed as she looked at her calendar. It was the last day of her second year in high school. She would be going to eleventh grade next fall.

Many have said high school years was the best school years one could ever have. But for Crystal, it might as well be hell.

Oh well. Only two more years to go. It can't be that bad, right?

She's hopeful for it, but with the past so far, the odds aren't so much in her favor.

_Has anything been good for her?_

She still haven't had any contact from Gold. The likelihood of it is, that he had forgotten all about her. It wasn't like it was impossible not too. In fact, it was pretty likely that was what happened. It wasn't hard to forget a girl like her. Just a serious girl who worries about her grades all of the time. Might as well forget. Even if he did promise.

He's probably out there somewhere, having fun. Probably surrounded by thousands of beautiful girls, no doubt.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

Crystal forced a smile on her lips as she stood on stage. Her parents were beaming with pride, and she tried to have herself have that kind of happiness. Nope, didn't work.

It was graduation day.

She found herself looking through the crowd, searching for someone.

Searching for him.

Maybe he'll come. After all, a girl can hope, right?

She hated to admit it, but she was pretty stupid for thinking that.

Of course he wouldn't come. If he hadn't come in the last three years, why would he come now? It wasn't a special day. She wasn't special. He's probably successful and happy, having completely forgotten about the serious girl who couldn't have fun on her own.

Who probably didn't know what the definition of 'fun' was.

_What was wrong with her?_ Probably everything. She couldn't make friends. Nothing.

All she was ever good at was grades. Nothing more, nothing less.

She didn't expect a lot anyway.

* * *

**Four Years Later**

It's been seven years since he'd left.

It wasn't like the pain had left completely, but it wasn't hurting so much as before. She was better now. She turned out to be the assistant of famous Professor Oak. She was a researcher, looking into the new wildlife being discovered. She spent a lot of time on the field too, capturing new creatures for research before releasing them.

With the way she'd grown, a lot of guys have been asking her out. She always decline.

What's the point of love anyway? They're probably just going to leave her some day anyway. Besides, she was too busy with work. Those kind of things are simply troublesome.

She simply need to go through the days until her life runs out. That's what being alive means, right?

Crystal looked up from her work as the professor came in. "Good morning, professor. Care for a cup of coffee?" She was already pouring the cup and handing it over.

Oak nodded. "Thank you, Crystal. You've always been helpful."

She smiled. "I'm glad to do it, professor."

"Oh yes," Oak suddenly said. "I've forgot to tell you that you will be working with someone I know who collects information on new species like you do. I believe he will be coming today."

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. This was strange. She was used to working alone since she could always get the work done by herself. But if the professor said so… She forced a smile on her lips. "Alright."

As soon as the word came out of her mouth, the door flew open. The professor and his assistant turned to look at who had opened the door in such a rush. A tall woman with glasses was at the door. She was professional looking, every lock of hair neatly placed in.

"I assume this is the lab of Oak?" The woman said, swiftly and coldly. Crystal had to admire her for being so focused.

Oak nodded. "Yes, it is. Is he coming?"

The woman nodded. "He's in the clearing in the forest now. Said he couldn't wait to get started or something."

Oak turned to his assistant. "Crystal, why don't you go out there and meet your new partner? Spend some time together to get used to each other. He's a little of a hot-head so be sure to keep him in check."

She raised an eyebrow at that last part but said nothing of it. "Of course, professor." She took off her lab coat and left the room, offering a quick nod to the woman.

The path through the forest out back was easy. She had grown used to it, since she always went in there during her free time. Of course, when she wasn't spending time doing extra work that is. The path was clear of animals, today. The sun was shining brightly, and the trees swayed to a gentle breeze.

It wasn't long before she reached the clearing. She looked around, finding no one there. That was strange. Didn't the woman say the boy would be here? Perhaps she was wrong. She went around, looking for anything that looks like a human.

Noticing a movement out of the corner of her eye, she rush towards it. And was surprised to see a boy with spiky black hair laying on the grass, eyes closed, asleep.

It took her a moment to catch on. Her breath caught and she was suddenly backing away. He couldn't be here. _Not now. Not ever._

She bit her lip hard, trying to focus on the task at hand. She was asked to do this, so she had to. But he couldn't possibly be the same one, right? _It's been seven years._

She yelp in surprise when he suddenly woke up. Hearing the sound, the boy turned in her direction. It took a moment, because he was still half-asleep. And then his eyes widen, and his mouth opened. "Crys?"

_She bolted._ She ran as fast as she could away from him. She didn't care where she went. She just needed to run.

Crystal could hear the sound of branches breaking under her feet, and could hear the sound from him as well. He was coming after her.

But she didn't stop.

_She couldn't stop._

"Crys! Hey! Crys!" He was calling her name, but she didn't care. She kept running.

Eventually, she was starting to tire out. But she didn't want him to catch her, so she kept going.

_She was scared._

Not looking where she was going, she blindly tripped over a rock and somehow landed in the soft grass. She looked up, seeing that she was back in the clearing again. She had gone around in circles. Well, that's just great. She really was stupid.

She heard footsteps behind her, and force herself to get up. But she only fell again. Groaning, she looked at her swollen ankle, which was red all over and hurting quite painfully. Who knew a trip could be so horrible? Fate really doesn't like her.

"Finally," Gold pant, walking to her side. He crouched down, reaching for her swollen ankle.

Crystal jerked her leg back, looking down at the ground. "Don't touch me," her voice was painfully weak, and she hated herself for it.

He was quiet for once, slowly taking his hand back. Finally, "Are you mad?"

The words were painful, and something inside her snapped. "'Are you mad?' That's all you have to say? What, no 'hi' or anything?!" Her voice grew louder, and still she refused to look at him.

"Crys, let me explain-!"

"Explain what? That you've been ignoring me all of this time?!" Crystal yelled. "That even though you promised, you never contacted me at all? _Where have you been in the last seven years!"_

"I was on my tour, you know that-!"

"Yeah, and I also knew you didn't even bother to call _once_!" Crystal asked, her tone showing how upset she was. Against her will, hot tears started to fall.

"I couldn't, Crystal," Gold said.

"_Couldn't_? More like _wouldn't_," she said, glaring at the ground. She didn't even want to look at him.

He suddenly growled, a sign that he was angry. He was angry? What about her?

"I was all alone, Gold," she said quietly, having calmed down now.

"What did you want me to do? Stay because I was your only friend? Because I had a life and you didn't?" His voice was becoming more bitter, and she couldn't blame him. All he said was true.

She looked up, glaring. "You could at least say you were sorry!"

He glared back. "Yeah, but sorry isn't going to cut it! Well I'm sorry I had friends and you don't! I'm sorry I have a life and you don't!"

"I'm sorry for believing you were ever important to me at all. I'm sorry for believing you were my friend, you jerk!" She said lowly. She looked away for a moment to wipe the tears from her face.

"What was I suppose to do? Come back?" Gold asked miserably.

She nodded. "Yes."

"Why? There's nothing left for me here," he said.

Feeling offended, she replied, "Nothing? There's your mom, your friends, your pets...and me."

Gold shook his head. "I love my mom and my pets. But those jerks at school? They were horrible to you. I didn't want that. I wanted to see the world, and finally be free."

"So you left and probably would have never come back," Crystal said darkly.

"I was going to come back! I promised, didn't I?" Gold argued.

"So why didn't you? It took seven years, moron!"

He was silent for a moment. "Because clearly, I wasn't wanted here." Her eyes met his and she could see a shadow passed over his bright gold orbs. "Why wasn't I?"

"I...I...I.." Crystal stammered for the right words. She had always called him annoying in front of him, and disapprove of his ways many times in public. "Oh no," her voice came out like a whimper.

"'Oh no'? That's all you have to say to me for that?!" Gold hissed angrily. "What, you didn't even know why and you said all of those things to me? How did you think I felt?!"

"Well how was I suppose to know?" She said weakly.

"Forget it, I-!"

"You were always goofing around, Gold," she said quietly. "You were always cheerful and fun. Me? I was the girl who everybody bullied. I couldn't make any friends and all I did was study."

"You were nice and the teacher loved you. You should have gotten a boyfriend by now," he said, almost hating himself for saying that last part.

She shook her head. "The person I loved didn't ask me out." She took a deep breath and looked at him. "And I can see why."

Gold was speechless. Which, was totally uncool for him. What was wrong with him?! He was being so unbelievably uncool! He's Gold. He should know what to say to ladies. But Crystal...Crystal was different.

"I didn't know," he blurted out.

She gave him a stain look. "Why not? Didn't you ever felt the same way?"

"Of course," he said it so calmly, like it was second nature to him. "But I didn't think you would want a guy like me."

Despite herself, she gave a soft laugh. "You? Saying that to a girl? Unbelieveable."

He gave her a small grin. "Believe it, Super-Serious Gal."

She gave him a shaky smile. "Alright."

"I can't be your friend, Crys. It hurts too much," Gold whispered, leaning in close.

Her breath caught. "Then don't be," she trembled over the words.

And he was kissing her like no tomorrow. It was a soft and sweet kiss at first, the two getting used to each other. However, it quickly became more fierce as the two felt the need of, well, needing each other.

Gold forced his tongue between Crystal's lips and she gasped. She blushed heavily when she heard herself moaning when his tongue battled with hers. Her fingers tangled in his hair, and she made herself to as close to him as possible. It was so much pleasure, she almost believed it was a dream! They continued to kiss until they could breath no more. When they pulled away, both were panting, hard.

"I need you, Crys," Gold whispered breathlessly.

She was surprised to hear the word 'need' and her name after it. Nobody has ever wanted her in that way. It was different.

And she loved it.

"I'm here, Gold," she smiled, the first real smile in what seems to be forever.

He grinned widely, hugging her suddenly. He probably would have picked her up and spun her around had not for her swollen ankle. "I've missed you, Crys."

She laughed slightly. "One, I didn't go anywhere. Two, I've missed you too."

He kissed her again, this one quick. When he pulled away, he laughed at her redden face. "You're so cute," he teased her.

She pouted childishly, but smiled anyway. "I love you."

He placed a hand on her cheek, grinning. "Yeah. I love you too."

* * *

**Me:** _Well, how about that?_

**Crystal: **_Longer than the last one. And..._

**Me: **_(Confused) And?_

**Crystal: **_Again with the kissing?! Really! (Angry)_

**Me: **_(In fear and holding white flag in terms of surrender) Please don't chase me with a weapon again. _

**Gold: **_Hey, you made me look like the bad guy!_

**Me: **_I sort of switched at the end. Let the readers decide who's the bad guy then!_

**Crystal: **_If you haven't noticed, I'm not a guy._

**Me: **_Oh, yeah. The basic of this story comes from the fanfiction, '**You Left Me**' by **ClumsyMustache**. It's a **Fairy Tail** fanfiction. _

**Crystal: **_Thanks for reading!_

**Gold: **_Review!_


End file.
